Secret Agent Kuroko Tetsuya
by zyaner1412
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a normal boy with a normal life. Everything about him is ordinary. Eventhough he is an ordinary person, he caught the interest of an organization. This organization will not stop until they get the person they are interested in. Since then, Kuroko's life will no longer be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Enjoy and review.  
**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is a normal boy with a normal life. Everything about him is ordinary. Nothing really special about him. He is a basketball player from Seirin and he is friends with the Generations of Miracles. Even though he is an ordinary person, he caught the interest of an organization. This organization will not stop until they get the person they are interested in. Since then, Kuroko's life will no longer be the same.

 _8: 04 p. m - A dark alley_

Kuroko went out to the nearest grocery store from his house to buy some snacks. After he finished buying his snacks, he got out from the store and thought of using a shortcut (a dark alley) to return home quickly since his favourite drama was about to play at 8:40. He didn't not want to miss it. As he was walking, he could sense something was following him. So, he walked faster and tried not to think too much about it. Kuroko felt nervous. He had this eerie feeling that something or someone would catch him.

Kuroko tried his best in staying calm, but, he grew scared and ran as fast as lightning. It was that moment that he saw from the tail of his eye that a bunch of people were chasing him. He quickly turned to his left and went through the dark alley. For a second, he thought that he managed to escape from them. But little did he knew that it drove him exactly to his doom. It was already to late when he realized it. He was already cornered by some men in black. He gasped at the thought of them being yakuzas.

" _I' m dead!"_ thought Kuroko.

A guy came closer to Kuroko and caught him by force. Kuroko struggled to be release.

"Let go of me! I don't have any money, so does my family. Even if you ask for ransom they won't be able to pay." Yelled Kuroko.

"Silence kiddo. We will not harm you." said the mysterious man in black. "Look, I will let go of you if you stop struggling" . Kuroko thought for a second and complied.

The mysterious man made a signal signaling the other men in black to retreat. "Follow me kid-" Kuroko was ready to run away. "- and don't even think of running".

Kuroko gulped and followed that man to a shiny black limosin. There he met a mysterious blonde woman with a curvaceous body wearing a sexy silver coloured dress.

"Ah, you must be Kuroko Tetsuya. I' m Maria Gold. " she smiled politely. "And the guy besides you is Fudou Jun."

"What do you want?" Kuroko asked.

"We want you, and your ninja skills to join us." Maria said calmly.

This moment Kuroko's mind was flooded with questions. _"Me, ninja skills, joining what?"_.

"I don't want to join any of your evil things." Kuroko deadpanned. Maria and Fudou chuckled.

"We are not evil Kuroko, we are the good guys. We want you to join our special organization that is called S.E.I.D or better known as Secret Espionage Intelligence Division " this time Fudou was the one doing the talk. "We work for the government." He continued.

"Like I said before, why would I join you?". It sounded more like a statement that a question.

"Because your friend's life, Akashi Seijuro is in danger!" exclaimed Fudou. Kuroko expression changed from curiosity to shocked.

"Who wants to harm him?" Kuroko asked eagerly while grabbing Fudou's arms.

"We can't share that information with you, unless you join our organization." Maria said as a matter of fact. "We will give you 3 days to think about it. The longer you think, Akashi Seijuro's life is in far greater danger."

"How do I know I can trust you? " Kuroko said looking directly into Maria's gray eyes.

"Who else you can trust but us? Kuroko, we know everything about you, yet you know nothing about us. But soon you will get to know us better as time passes if you choose to join. So, it's your choice. Join us and you can make sure your friend's life won't be in danger." Maria returned Kuroko's stare.

 _10: 25 p. m_

Maria drop off Kuroko in front of his house. Kuroko got out of the limo hurriedly. "Kuroko!" Maria called as she lowered her window.

Kuroko turned back and saw her handing him a name card through the limo window. "Call me when you're ready!". With that, Maria and Fudou left him.

 _10: 30 p. m_

"Mom, I'm home!" cried Kuroko.

"Oh my God Tetsu, where have you been? You got me worried sick! I thought of calling the cops just now. " said Mrs. Kuroko frantically.

"Sorry about that mom, I should have called you. I met with my friends on the grocery store just now. Hee." Said Kuroko rubbing his head shamefully. "Weeell, I'm going up stairs now. Good night mom!". Kuroko ran to his room.

" _I'm sorry for lying to you."_

"Tetsu. TETSUYA! I'm still talking to you." yelled his mother. "Haih, this kid!" she sighed with her arms akimbo.

 _10: 51 p. m_

Kuroko drifted deep in his thoughts on his bed.

" _Should I join them?"_

"… _you to join our special organization that is called S.E.I.D…"_

"… _your friend's life, Akashi Seijuro is in danger!..."_

"… _We will give you 3 days to think about it…"_

" _..._ _Who else you can trust but us...?"_

"… _Join us…"_

In the end, Kuroko's eyes shut and he drifted to his sleep.

Kuroko's mom peaked from his door and saw him sleeping already. She closed it carefully without making any noise.

" _Good night, Tetsuya. I love you."_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Sorry if Kuroko was a little bit OOC in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Tetsu…"

"Tetsuya…"

"Wake up…"

"Wake up…"

"TETSUYA!"

Kuroko could feel a faint feminine voice was calling him, yet it felt so distant and alien to him. But when his name was yelled, he shot- up wide awake from his bed. He rubbed his eyes groggily and moaned from the tapping sunlight against his face, while wondering how long he has been sleeping. His mind was fuzzy, the last remnants he had in his mind was being taken to a limousine, a blond woman and a guy. But, wait a second, _was it…._ a dream ? No it wasn't.

"What time is it right now?" he asked to a blurry image in front of him and blinked twice to get a better image. Oh, it was his mother, Mrs Kuroko Akira. She had a scowl plastered on her face.

"It's 6: 30 a. m." she took a deep breath before answering.

"What? I am late. Coach Riko will definitely punish me." he said soberly. He could visualized the torture that he will go through. Perhaps, she will do the 'crab' thing she did to him back then.

"Then hurry up and get ready. I already prepared breakfast."

Quickly, Kuroko shoved his duvet and tossed it aside and dash off to the bathroom. He got ready less than 5 minutes. It is a new record for him to get prepared less than five. He ran downstairs and greeted his father and grandmother that already finished eating. His father, Kuroko Mamoru had a coffee mug at his right hand while the other hand had a jotter. His grandmother was reading a newspaper.

He swallowed his food hurriedly and almost choke himself. Mrs Kuroko rubbed and patted his back gently. Mr Kuroko eyed his son for his behavior and said "Slow down son, the school ain't going anywhere". Kuroko nodded in response.

He got up and Akira kissed his forehead before he left for school. Just when she wanted to tell her son about his hair, he vanished.

" _He forgot to comb his hair…again."_

Akira headed back towards the kitchen and sighed heavily.

"Is there something troubling you, darling? " Mamoru asked with his voice full of concern without breaking eye contact from Akira.

"It's nothing, I am just worried about Tetsuya."

"Don't worry about him. He is just _like_ you." Mamoru said as he drank his coffee.

"That's exactly why I'm worried. I don't want him to be like _me_."

* * *

Kuroko ran as fast as lighting or at least as far his body could get him. He was already out of stamina half way to school, he still had 15 minutes before arriving at school. He was dead sure he will pass out any second from now. That was when a miracle happen. He heard a honk, then he saw someone stepping out from the limo and walking towards him. Kuroko eyes was starting to get blurry. Suddenly, his waist was grab by that someone before he collapsed.

"Aka…shi…kun." Kuroko said in between breath.

"Are you alright, Kuroko?" Akashi asked concerned about his friend well- being.

"I' fine." Kuroko replied weakly.

"I'll sent you to school. I don't take 'no' for an answer." Akashi said smirking while dragging Kuroko towards his limo. Kuroko just smiled in respond. "Thank you Akashi- kun."

"Kyou- san, stop at Seirin Highschool first." Akashi ordered his driver. "But Seijurou- sama, your father told me not to-" before Kyou- san could finish his sentence Akashi cut him. "-I'm not asking. It's an order. Got it?". The driver sigh in defeat. "Yes Akashi- sama."

Kuroko stared at Akashi who was reading a book. Kuroko felt anxious thinking about what Maria told him yesterday. _"Is there really someone want to kill Akashi- kun?"_ he questioned himself.

"Why are you staring at me Kuroko? I can feel you are trying to penetrate my skull with your gaze?" Akashi asked with a smirk not bothering looking away from his book.

Kuroko ignored his question.

"Akashi- kun, do you have an enemy?". That question startled Akashi. "What makes you think that I have one?" he returned the question with a question.

"Please answer my question Akashi- kun." Kuroko said sternly. Akashi thought for a second and nodded. "But it isn't me that have an enemy, it's the family. As you are aware of my family reputation Kuroko, my family is well known in the business area. So, there tends to be some conflicts in business." Akashi stated the matter of fact. "I'm asking you again, why are you asking? " he continued.

"Well, I remember watching a movie about how rich people always tend to have enemies, that's all." Kuroko lied while rubbing his elbow.

"Ah, is that so?" Akashi didn't continue asking but deep inside he knew that Kuroko was lying. _"A lying Kuroko is when he rubs his elbow. You don't fool me Kuroko Tetsuya. I know you too well. "_

After another 5 minutes of the ride, they arrive at Seirin. Kuroko got out from the limo and thanked Akashi for dropping him at school. Akashi replied that was his duty as a friend.

"Take care and be careful Akashi- kun. Bye." Kuroko waved his hand towards the limo's window as the limo accelerated.

"Why you didn't told him about the death threat letter, Akashi- sama?" Kyou- san, the loyal driver asked his young master.

"I don't want him to worry about me. And Kyou- san, not a word to my father about our little trip just now. Okay?"

"As you wish young master."

* * *

" _Maybe what Maria said was true after all. Should I accept her offer?"_ Kuroko got lost in his train of thoughts as he look at Maria's card. He walked slowly towards the gym since he still had 3 minutes remaining before 7 am.

As soon as he got there, he got perplexed.

" _Eh, where's everyone?"_

* * *

 **So I really hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and give me some criticism or advice.**


End file.
